


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/X-Men fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This is another one, like Xander Todd, that will need to go into a manip somehow; I just have no idea how to bring it together into something worth posting. Still, I've learned my lesson about letting things like this sit around, so I'll post it now and hope I can find something to do with it later.

On the manip itself, has anyone else noticed any similarities between Faith and Mystique? So, what if Faith was the daughter of Mystique? There are a lot of ways an idea like this can be written. Mystique could have given Faith up to protect her from the mutant fight. Maybe she thought Faith was 'normal'. Maybe you could go with the angle of the Council kidnapping her; she could be placed in a home until/if she is called or she could be lost on the way. Faith could run away or there's the angle of Mystique not being a mutant but a demon. Any way this is written would be fine with me; I just want to see a shape changing Faith. The trouble that girl could get into. Just imagine what hell she could put the Brotherhood through if she was found. Faith is great for annoyance missions. *maniacal laughter*


End file.
